Talk:Nashandra/@comment-72.179.162.238-20140430061205
Saw an interesting take on the matter on a different DaS wiki: --- "Yeah, on the forums, we basically reached somewhat of a quasi-concensus as to what Nashandra encouraged Vendrick to take from the Giants. Seeing as she's a giga-evil fragmant of the soul of Manus, intent on gaining more power due to her meek existance, we basically managed to narrow the theory down to two possibilities of an idea. The split was about 50/50: The first idea, obviously, is that Nashandra pressured Vendrick to take something from the Giants that she knew would lead to them seeking to retake it, thus destroying Drangleic. It would ensure that no heavy threat could be posed against her as she rose to power, since Vendrick would inevitably go hollow one day. The second idea, a bit more far-fetched, was that whatever she told Vendrick to take '''inadvertently' resulted in the Giant's seeking it back. Seeing as how they're not the brightest of creatures, they could have just worshipped some ancient item that Nashandra wanted for some ulterior purpose, and got piss-angry when it was taken. This view, basically, means that Nashandra would have wanted the item for a different purpose altogether.'' We went into heavy debate about the latter idea, seeing as how its plausibility also ensures the former is true as well (with the exception, of course, that the item stolen the giants kept away for their own reasons). Obviously, if the latter was true, it would basically guarantee that whatever Nashandra wanted was an item that would likely spread the Abyss itself, or give her access to another power. Seeing as how the former makes sense -given how every goddamn big-bad in this series wants to make everything dark-, we set aside the "Throne of Want" theory (For those not versed in what that entails: There's another popular theory circulating that the "Throne of Want" is a vessel that allows the person in control of it to somewhat manipulating the chances of their desired reality becoming true. The theory itself was backed by the description in the 'Giant's Kinship' that 'a throne shows what it wants its king to see'. However, we thought this was much too implausible, as the description is most-likely a reference to Vendrick's complacency towards the plight of his Kingdom, as he believes Nashandra in taking whatever made the Giants absolutely get him 'rekt. So, the debate itself, as we saw it (again, we could be wrong to all Hell), stood at this: The item stolen was something Nashandra wanted that somehow came into play with herself being a fragmant of Manus. Our list of items is, again, limited to those in DeS and DaS, since it's useless speculating about something that we don't even know exists in the in-game lore universe. Our ending concensus, of course, is divided. The most popular theory is that Nashandra wanted the Lordvessel. This theory's plausible points and negative points are sort of the same thing. It would make sense why she took it: she wanted to ensure custody of an item that could lead to someone re-kindling the fire, thus halting the Abyss. It would also explain the reason behind the Emerald Herald's creation: Nashandra took the item that would lead to the undoing of the curse, so the Herald was created to try and undo it herself. If you'd remember, the game explicitly says that they only '''partially' failed. Down this path, it would make sense that her failure was in being unable to undo the curse, but her minor success was in figuring out that the path to Drangleic could be opened via the re-kindlying of the four Prime Fires.'' The other theory was the same in nature, but in different context. It was also theorized that Nashandra wanted Vendrick to take the Dark Soul. This is, again, a huge damn stretch because after the events of AotA, it's unclear whether or not the soul itself still had a physical form following the defeat of Manus and the hands of the Chosen Undead. And it's made even more convoluted by the fact that there isn't a solid timeline to follow either. But the theory itself, while far-fetched, is somewhat plausible: Nashandra would obviously want a piece of the First Flame. That's sort of a given, logically. Of course, as most of you are probably thinking, there's a problem with all of these theories: We don't know jack squat about the Giants, save that they wanted the item themselves, and attacked/destroyed Drangleic for the repossession of it. The simple answer is that, well, we don't know. We can only make assumptions about what Nashandra desired, as she's the only person we have remotely shallow knowledge of. But, in the end, it's safe to say that whatever was stolen, Nashandra had the intent of either letting it come to Drangleic to attract the Giant's fury, or had the intent on using it to fortify her own power. Let's hope we get another instance like AotA that answers everything. And by that I mean let Stryze make another 5-page analysis of it." ''---'' Just some food for thought. Thought it looked insightful.